


Scribbles

by klaineanummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4056448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/klaineanummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine accidentally takes home a notebook that isn't his. That notebook just happens to belong to his crush, Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt “I accidentally took your notebook thinking it was mine and you have really nice handwriting and cute doodles” AU from [ this AU post](http://chatterboxrose.tumblr.com/post/120458840521/eldritch-heiress-shitty-high-school-aus-tho). Also for my klaine bingo prompt "history". Hope you enjoy :)

Blaine Anderson has not had the best week.

On Monday he slept through his alarm and didn’t have time to shower _and_ re-gel his hair, so his hair was a total mess. Brittany followed him around all day petting him and asking if she could shave his head and use it as a blanket for her cat. It wasn’t as bad as it could be, but it was still pretty humiliating.

On Tuesday Kurt Hummel sat beside him in History and he wasn’t able to get anything done. Then, just as he was getting ready to leave, Kurt smiled at him and said he liked his bow tie. He didn’t get anything done for the rest of the day.

On Wednesday his mom surprised him by announcing that she’d done laundry while he was at school, and when he checked the dryer later he found his favorite bow tie had been completely mangled.

On Thursday Azimio Adams dumped a slushie over his head, effectively ruining the brand new sweater vest his mom had bought him as an apology for ruining his favorite bow tie.

And now it’s Friday and he just wants to finish his homework and lie on the couch and think about how Kurt Hummel had commented on his bow tie again today, but he can’t even do that because it turns out he accidentally picked up Kurt’s notebook instead of his own and now he doesn’t have any of the notes he wrote in class today to help him with said homework.

He’s been staring at the notebook for about five minutes, not even able to believe his misfortune. He wouldn’t even mind if it was someone else’s notebook he’d taken accidentally (unless it was one of the jocks or cheerios of course), but it had to be Kurt’s. It had to be, because Kurt sat beside him again today, and Kurt smiled at him when he caught Blaine staring, and Kurt made Blaine’s brain turn to mush when he told him he liked his bow tie, and because of that Blaine is now staring at a light green notebook with Kurt’s name neatly scrawled on the front when he should be staring at his own dark red notebook.

Why can’t he just catch a break?

He runs his fingers over Kurt’s name and shakes his head. Why today? Why now? There’s a huge History test coming up and their teacher said that the homework assigned today would really help prepare for that. And now Blaine can’t even properly do his homework because he doesn’t have any of his notes. Because he has Kurt’s notes.

Glancing around his room to make sure neither of his parents are standing in the doorway waiting to surprise him, Blaine flips the notebook open. The first page simply reads _History – Third Period_ in Kurt’s elegant scrawl. Blaine opens to the second page, neatly dated and absolutely full of notes.

 _Maybe this wasn’t a bad thing_ he says, smiling at a small star doodled in the margin, _maybe Kurt took better notes than me. Maybe fate knew I needed his notes in order to pass._

 _Or maybe I’m just telling myself that so that I stop feeling creepy about going through Kurt’s notebook_.

Blaine shakes his head and turns the page, finding even more notes. He casually flips through the entire notebook and finds it’s almost entirely full, every page packed with detailed notes and the margins full of small messages and doodles.

He goes back to the front of the notebook and decides to give it a closer look. It’s not like he’s snooping or anything he’s just… curious. As to how Kurt takes notes in class. That’s all. It’s just History notes, it’s not his diary. It’s not personal.

Plus Kurt has really nice handwriting, and the little doodles he makes in the margins are pretty cute.

As he goes through the notebook he realizes that Kurt is actually a really good student. Not that he expected he wouldn’t be, he just never really noticed Kurt taking so many notes before. Maybe because he’s normally too busy staring at Kurt’s face, but still. He spends a lot of time in History staring at Kurt, he thinks he would have noticed him taking such extensive notes.

A few pages in there’s a little message scribbled in the margin that says _stake for dinner – dad’s been good_. Blaine chuckles at that and at the little steak that Kurt has drawn underneath it. Most of the margins in Kurt’s notebook have doodles or scribbles in them, and Blaine soon finds himself ignoring the actual notes (most of them exactly the same as his own anyway) and focusing entirely on the margins.

There’s a couple of pages that include drawings of gorgeous outfits that Blaine wonders if Kurt’s designed himself. Sometimes there are little memos, thoughts he seems to have jotted down in order to not forget later. _Try periwinkle matched with maroon_. _Pick song for glee club – neglected artist. Poncho with kilt – too much?_

His doodles are adorable too. Little stars or hearts, or sometimes small things that relate to the little notes he’s written himself. He’s always known that Kurt Hummel had to be a total cutie behind his super cool and awesome exterior, but this is just too much. His favorite is the little snowman he’s drawn wearing a football jersey and labelled _Finn after my revenge_. Blaine giggles like a schoolboy for at least five minutes at that one.

Then, about halfway through the notebook he finds a single sentence that grabs his attention like none other has.

 _God, he’s so hot_.

He stares and stares and stares and stares. _God, he’s so hot_. It’s messier than Kurt’s usual writing, as though he wrote it without even thinking. A tiny little scribble along the side of his notes from March 14 th.

Kurt has a crush on someone.

Kurt has a crush on someone in their class.

Blaine feels his heartbeat speed up as he flips to the next page, hoping to find a hint as to who this mystery guy is. It’s a couple more pages before he finds _why is he torturing me with those arms of his? It’s still March! Shouldn’t he be wearing a sweater?_

Someone with nice arms who wore short sleeves even in the winter/early spring. Blaine immediately thinks of all the football players in their class, many of whom wear their jerseys yearlong regardless of the weather. He can’t think of any that he’s seen interact with Kurt. The only jock in their class he’s seen Kurt around is Finn Hudson, and Blaine is pretty sure that their parents got married last fall.

He keeps reading, finding yet another hint several pages later. It’s a drawing this time, an eye with long eyelashes and the words _the color of the sun_ written under it. There are hearts surrounding the whole thing and it makes Blaine’s chest ache.

There’s a design on the next page, a simple suit paired with a bow tie labelled _he would look amazing in this_. Blaine looks at the bow tie and feels his heart clench. Has Kurt been thinking about this other guy when he comments on Blaine’s bow ties? Has he been wondering how they would look on this other guy?

There’s nothing but a few stars and random memos for at least ten pages, then _I’m going to sit beside him_.

Blaine frowns, trying to think back on the people Kurt’s sat beside. He knows that Kurt sat with Finn for a while, and then with Mercedes for quite a few weeks. Yeah, he’s sat beside Blaine too, but that’s only been for the past couple of days. This note was written beside his notes from April 7th. It’s nearing the end of May now.

On the next page it says _chickened out_ and there’s a drawing of a chicken with a sad face and a tear coming out of his eye. Blaine can’t help but giggle despite the situation. Even when he’s breaking his heart Kurt is still so damn cute.

He almost misses it as he continues to flip through the page, thinking it’s just another doodle of a heart, but his eye catches on something round inside it so he stops himself from turning to the next page.

There’s a heart, right near the top of the margin, the sides adorably uneven just like all the other hearts in this notebook. Except, inside this heart, there are initials.

_KH + BA_

Blaine feels as though he’s come back to life. _BA_. BA! Blaine Anderson! He tries to think if there’s anybody else in their class with those initials, but he’s certain there isn’t. BA has to be him.

The guy Kurt is crushing on has to be him.

He covers his mouth with his hand and lets out the most undignified squeal as he flips the next couple of pages, barely noticing the outfit designs and adorable doodles on them. Kurt has a crush on him. Kurt’s had a crush on him since March. The guy Kurt likes is _him_.

The next little note is near the end of the notebook, in the margin of Tuesday’s notes, and it simply reads _he’s even cuter up close_. Blaine squeals again, gets up off his chair, throws himself onto his bed, and squeals into his pillow.

His phone vibrates from his desk and Blaine hurries to grab it, secretly hoping that it’s Sam or Tina so that he can gush to him about his newfound discovery.

It isn’t. It’s from a number he doesn’t recognize.

**Hey, this is Kurt Hummel from your history class. I accidentally took your notebook home with me today, and your number was in it. I’m guessing you probably took my notebook with you? Let me know if you can meet up sometime to swap notebooks. I really need to study for the test next Tuesday, and I’m sure you do too.**

Blaine squeals again, saving the number before answering that he is completely free and can meet up anytime Kurt wants.

Kurt texts back almost immediately asking if they can meet up sometime this evening **if you’re not too tired of course.**

Blaine assures him that he’s not and soon enough he’s agreeing to meet Kurt at the Lima Bean by the school in half an hour.

He can’t seem to stop bouncing in excitement as he gets ready, a mantra of _Kurt has a crush on me, Kurt has a crush on me_ running through his head on a constant loop. He makes sure to pick his pair of tightest jeans and puts on a polo shirt under his new sweater vest (salvaged by the wash and thankfully not ruined like his bow tie) remembering what Kurt wrote about his arms ( _Kurt likes my arms Kurt likes my arms_ ).

He’s early to the Lima Bean, but Kurt is already there anyway, glancing around and chewing on his bottom lip, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him, fiddling with Blaine’s notebook. Blaine grins and marches in, heart racing in his chest in excitement.

“Kurt, hey,” he says, slipping into the seat in front of him, “Thanks for texting me. I noticed I had your notebook but I didn’t know how to get in touch with you.”

Kurt blushes and smiles and he’s so pretty that Blaine wants to shout ‘This beautiful boy has a crush on me, aren’t I the luckiest guy in the world?’ from the top of his lungs, “Thank goodness you were so prepared, huh?”

“I’m a true boy scout,” Blaine agrees, chuckling.

“Well, here you go,” Kurt says, sliding Blaine’s notebook across the table to him.

“Thanks,” Blaine says, then digs Kurt’s notebook out of his messenger bag, “And here’s yours.”

Kurt clutches it to his chest as soon as it’s near him, his cheeks turning a deeper pink, “Thank you,” he says, looking at Blaine cautiously, “Did you… you didn’t look in it, did you?”

Blaine’s eyes widen, “Uh-“

“Oh, god,” Kurt groans, “I’m so, so sorry,” he says, “Really, I’m really sorry. I won’t sit with you anymore, I promise, I won’t even look at you in the hallway, I swear, I’m so-“

“What?” Blaine asks, “Why would you do that?”

Kurt shrugs, looking away, “Aren’t you… aren’t you creeped out? We don’t really know each other.”

“That’s true,” Blaine says, nodding, “Except I’ve kind of been crushing on you since we were freshmen, so.”

Kurt stares at him, mouth parted. “Really?” he asks, “You – You like _me_?”

“Um, duh,” Blaine says, feeling his own cheeks heat up, “You’re only the most gorgeous guy at school, and you’re super cool and you dress so nice and you sing super well and-“ he clamps his lips shut, realizing he’s rambling, “Yeah,” he whispers, shrugging and giving Kurt a cautious smile.

“Wow,” Kurt says, “I can’t believe you like me.”

“Honestly I can’t believe that _you_ like _me_.”

Kurt laughs, “We’re kind of silly, aren’t we?”

Blaine laughs with him, “Yeah, we kind of are.”

They both smile at each other, and Kurt clears his throat, “So, um. Can I buy you a coffee? Unless, you know, you have to leave right away. Which I would totally understand.”

Blaine grins, heart soaring high above the clouds, “I don’t have any plans,” he says.

Kurt smiles hesitantly, “So coffee?”

“I would love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ rebloggable on tumblr here ](http://klaineanummel.tumblr.com/post/120476167390/scribbles)


End file.
